


Not You

by aiveyra



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, What makes the sky blue, event spoilers, post event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiveyra/pseuds/aiveyra
Summary: Sandalphon feels 'Lucifer's' aura, so he decided to walk to him





	Not You

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'm not a native speaker, so this is like....my first work(?) that I translated from my language lol.
> 
> This ship is so...dammit!
> 
> Tbh I adore Sandalphon for like, a year now started when part one was released, and I cried tons when I read the first event and imagine many things that he had to go through T_T (I also tend to treat him like my own OC too, but he's cygames' oc so it's more like...stepson?)
> 
> I'm trying myself to keep the characters, so if i did some ooc please do tell me...apart from Lucio (since I don't have him and I keep my motto that I'd read his fate episode once I spark him within this year or else the chances are high that i won't spark him, so...yeah. I'm sorry. But he's out for little anyway! orz)

The airship Grancypher is as tranquil as ever.

The sky is clear, the sun is shining like always…

The new Supreme Primarch named Sandalphon is standing on the deck, the wind blows his hair softly as his absent-minded gaze is far away.

That incident still remains in is heart. As it replays in his head, that memory acts like a sharp knife with poison cutting his heart...slowly but surely to give him as much torture as possible.

However, he’s still alive.

And because of that, he finds nothing but pain.

“Lucifer-sama…” he murmurs, let nothing but the wind carries his words to the one he loyals.

Although it would be better for him if everything happened so far is simply a nightmare.

Waking up again in the darkest depth of pandemonium right now sure is better than facing the reality that Lucifer is not anywhere anymore.

Primarchs are made to have little notions of feelings, but one teardrop still falls from the corner of his eye...meaning that the pain of losing his world is too much for him.

He wipes the tear off his cheek like he doesn’t care, yet he continues to look at the sky aimlessly.

Before he feels something...something that widens his eyes.

‘This aura…!’

He turns to look at the direction he could feel the aura, trying to suppress his emotions, yet he couldn’t hide the happiness as he walks fast.

‘It can't be…’

Sandalphon’s face is full of yearning and confusion to the point that he needs to see it with his own eyes, to confirm the reality.

The nearer he feels, the speed he walks seems to increase--from walking to running. He runs through the deck with hope of finding the source of that aura.

And now he founds…

His footsteps stops when he sees the white figure with bronze armor with golden curls, just like that person. Beside the figure is the singularity and the captain of the ship. He never feels thankful to this mortal before.

His lips shivers...before utter the word.

“Lucifer-sama!” Sandaphon could feel his tears inside his eyes, but he doesn’t care about that anymore. “You…”

...utter the word that leads him to despair again

“Lucifer…?” the man tilted his head in confusion, which makes Sandalphon stood still in shock “Pardon me, but that is not my name.”

‘Eh…?’

The eyes that believed in illusion once now started to face reality. His body trembles with both shock and embarrassment.

‘It’s not real, is it?’

However, he recovers his awareness fast and suddenly put on a mask. Sandalphon turns to the crew captain, with glaring in his eyes.

“I hope you can find me a proper explanation, Singularity.” His voice is as cold as ice.

Gran shakes his head, but when trying to come up an explanation, he was stopped by a fraud.

“My name is Lucio.” He introduced himself with a friendly smile, before moving his arm to his chest and bow, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

When Lucio finished his line, Sandalphon glances at him, looking at him from head to toe then toe to head.

...It must be because of his tiredness.

This primal sure has Lucifer’s face, even the aura is similar, but if he senses the aura more carefully he would know. He would definitely know.

This person is just a fraud.

"Nonsense", he simply replied, but it looks more like he's saying it to himself. That person is not anywhere anymore. He knows it, so why does he still clinging on the hope that Lucifer would be here?

Why!?

The Supreme Primarch’s face gives off cold expression, then walks away like he doesn’t want to have any small talks, letting Gran and Lucio stand in awe.

Sandalphon's hands clenched to the point he feels his blood dripping from his fists.

But he doesn’t feel the pain at all…

For the pain inside is so much more to bear.

**Author's Note:**

> DAMN THIS IS SO HARD!
> 
> Sorry for the language I wrote in this, it's horrible and I know it...it's not even my native language yet I want to translate my own work for international sharing lol
> 
> It all starts when my friend said that she wants to see how my precious child would react when he sees Lucio, so...here it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it though :D


End file.
